


fresh spilt cream

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Graves plays hockey for the Bears [shutup its a team i made up probably not real], Hockey, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream Parlors, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Fisting, Mild crushing kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Rut Fever, as a joke haha, credence is an ice cream scooping twink, irish!graves, messy gross sex, metions of omega presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s just another day, a boring, normal day for Credence, serving annoying little kids and their parents who are super entitled and boring.He doesn't even look up when the bell rings now, it could be anyone, could be the president, but he wouldn't give a shit.“Welcome to Joffrey's cream, how can I help you” Credence asks, not even bothering to hide his disinterest.The guy stops in front of the flavor cooler, staring at all the different kinds of ice cream.





	fresh spilt cream

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys im very sorry the original fic i had planned for this day involved a/b/o also but is a threesome which as you may or may not know makes things longer and more limbs to wrangle means more words and im exhausted and its only 1/2 done ksjdfhgf
> 
> so heres this thing i havent edited nor did i ever plan to post but it was an emergency!!! this fic was written inside october so i do not feel as if its cheating. theres a couple things inside of my kinktober list that were not, but considering i have about 20k other fic i wont be posting suffice it to say i DID write a full 100k this month. so fuck NANO wrimo anyway dicks out tiddies out im off and out done posting for the next month or so lol maybe longer !!!! <3 bye

It’s just another day, a boring, normal day for Credence, serving annoying little kids and their parents who are super entitled and boring. He doesn't even look up when the bell rings now, it could be anyone, could be the president, but he wouldn't give a shit. “Welcome to Joffrey's cream, how can I help you” Credence asks, not even bothering to hide his disinterest.

The guy stops in front of the flavor cooler, staring at all the different kinds of ice cream. 

Credence eyes him up. He’s _ built _ , bulky, buff, enormous with muscles basically, looks like he works out at least six days a week if he’s correct. Credence swallows thickly, more than interested _ now _ , and his gaze slips from the guys arms down to his broad chest, then lower, to his sweatpants, and he tries his best to estimate how big this guys dick is. He’s commando for sure. He’s _ that _ kind of confident Alpha. Credence licks his lips, tilting his head like a curious puppy as he waits for the dude’s response. “Yeah, so I need a vanilla cone, thanks.” he says. So basic, Credence is almost disappointed. Whatever. 

Credence laughs anyway, scooping the cone up already, its automatic at this point, he’s gone through so many of these by now, mostly for dumb kids and their paretns. “No toppings?” he asks, smirking, but the innuendo flies over his baseball cap covered head, the guy quietly says no thanks, already pulling out his wallet. 

“It’s so weird out there right now. Just now, walking down the street, fucking omegas left and right pissing themselves. What the fuck is wrong with eveyone? Acting like they’ve never seen an Irish hockey player before. Fuck them.”

Credence rolls his eyes. Who the _ fuck _ is this guy? Clearly a tourist to Los Angeles. “Cut ‘em some slack. Like yeah, okay I mean yes you’re just another gym rat, but more than that, you’re also a brawny Alpha. It’s spring, what do you expect? People can’t think straight when they see you walking by. You’re like a magnet for the eyes.” The guy sneers at him. 

“Oh yeah? You seem like you’re doing just fine.” Credence gives him a _ look _ that he hopes conveys his simple disaffected annoyance. “Yeah? Well I’m also not a mindless omega, am I now?” He hands over the ice cream cone and their fingers touch briefly. Credence tells the guy what the total is, and then he passes along a credit card which has his name printed in block letters. _ ‘Percival Graves.’ _Credence doesn’t watch hockey, or much sports at all, so he’s never heard of this guy.

“Oh. You’re not? My bad dude.” he says, and Credence’s nostrils flare. 

“No, I’m not. Thanks for stereotyping us all though. Appreciate it. Have a nice day.” he finds that he doesn’t mean it.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry, really. I was trying to pay you a compliment and I come off like an asshole. It sucks.” 

Percival Graves puts his cone to his mouth and proceeds to take a lick while not getting any in his massive beard. Credence would almost be impressed if he cared. Which he doesn’t. “I wanna make it up to you.” he says, shoving a twenty into the tip jar, along with something else. Credence remains silent until he’s gone, and keeps his customer service smile pasted on his face, only breaking it when Percival is out of sight on the sidewalk, going for the jar immediately. 

The tip is for him, he’s the only worker there. There’s also a fancily printed business card with a phone number on it.

“The Mountain Bears,” Percival is apparently the Hockey Centre. Credence frowns a little. 

He can’t help wondering if that means he’s a switch without having to say it. A fellow Alpha who’s open to that is far more interesting than some burly masc dude who insists on bossing people around while he fucks them. 

Credence isn’t into that. He rubs his thumb over the numbers and pockets the card and the cash. 

* * *

All it takes is one phone call, and then he’s _ there _, inside of Percy’s apartment, smelling sweet as sin, looking like it too. “God, you need a drink? Cause I do.” He’s pouring one already, desperate for something to calm his nervous, on the verge of vibrating out of his skin. Why is the season over? The one time Percy is craving a way to burn off this rut sort of vibe, he can’t.

The gym is barely enough to contain him, besides, one hyped up Alpha gets the whole room going, as he found out the hard way, last week. Credence thanks him and says just ice water will do for him. 

Percy raises his fist, then downs his whiskey. “To your health.” He grunts. Credence lifts his eyebrows. “I guess so?”

“So, let’s do this.” He’s already reaching for his shirt, tugging it up and off, giving the other Alpha an eyeful of the goods. Percy is massive, he knows, enough to bend this fucking twink in half, and Credence should say thank you. Instead he just looks a bit wary. “Are you serious? No chit chat, just, on to the fucking?” 

Percy blinks. “Uh yeah. I didn’t invite you up here for tea and crumpets. Let’s go.” Credence laughs. “Alright, whatever.”

He follows Percy around the corner into his bedroom, and methodically strips out of his clothing, getting onto the bed, rocking his hips up, giving him a good look at Credence’s Alpha cock.

Yeah it’s massive, long and thick, like a flashlight. Percy’s got the traditional beer can dick, and it’s half the size of Credence. “So who’s topping first, you?” He asks, fumbling in his bedside drawer for the tub of vaseline he knows is there somewhere. 

“Gee, I guess. You gonna sit on my face daddy?” Credence snarks, and Percy wants to tell him to shut the hell up, except his cock actually aches when he hears that word. 

“Well, no, I might crush you, but I’ll get on all fours and you can bury your face in my ass.” Credence laughs at that. “Okay fair enough. You look very strong.” Percy enjoys the compliment, because it’s true. Under this layer of fat, there’s rock solid muscle, made for literally body shoving opponents on the ice. “Great.” Credence rolls over to kneel on the bed, giving him room to take his place, and Percy hands over the tub, feeling a bit robotic. 

“We don’t need that for rimming.” the younger Alpha says quietly, though Percy frowns, he shrugs, and says, “Okay.” 

Credence settles behind him and actually starts with the back of his neck, kissing and licking, sloppy wet open mouthed touches until he’s made a trail down Percy’s back, and ended with the base of his spine, making him shiver. The first touch to his ass makes him jump, and Credence chuckles into him, both hands spreading his cheeks wide, giving him full view of his hole. “Don’t worry, relax, you’re so tense.” Percy groans. “Just hard, ready to go.” 

Even if he doesn’t feel as peppy as he’s pretending, Credence’s hands are turning him into butter. Percy’s head falls onto the bed, just above his folded arms, and he feels the Alpha’s tongue pressing into him, two fingers rubbing alternatively on his rim. His cock aches, drooling whitish strands onto his bed under his belly, but he won’t touch it, he won’t. 

Percy grits his teeth, feeling a hint of Credence’s as he presses closer, his mouth slotted fully onto his cleft, tongue buried deep as it can go. “Fuck.” Percy grunts. He feels the Alpha’s hand cradling his balls, rolling them between his fingers like they’re some kind of toy, and Credence moans behind him, _ into _ him, putting Percy closer to the verge of coming. 

Even without a single touch to his cock, he’s going to knot. Two fingers begin to curl inside of his ass, slicked with saliva only, and Percy lets out a choked yell, Credence tonguing between his fingers, which are mercilessly rubbing against his prostate. His knot pulses and plumps, further and further, until his cock is so hard it’s nudging right up underneath his abs. “I’m gonna come if you keep this up.” He growls. Credence pulls his mouth away, and then drives his fingers in deeper. Percy moans and his cock dribbles and spurts into his chest hair. “Fuck.”

“That’s kind of the idea, daddy-o.” Credence says quietly, then moves his fingers again, lowering his head back down. Percy’s knot firms up and he can’t help it, he has to reach down between his legs, but Credence’s hand gets there first.

Instead of juggling Percy’s testicles, the Alpha’s fingers teasingly stroke on his knot, then squeeze. “Fucking shit fuck!” His orgasm crashes through him, and his knot deflates so fast it’s almost painful, mingling with that initial wave of euphoria from his climax, Percy’s cock fairly gushes out come onto his bed, and his knees dig into the bed, toes curling. “Jesus christ, that was intense. Have you been keeping yourself from masturbating lately?” Credence asks him, curious but gentle in that ‘not omega’ way of his. Percy groans, all but collapsing against the sheets, shuddering a little with aftershocks. “Fuck no. I’ve just been so amped up. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me.” Credence shushes him. A hand rubs slow soothing circles on his bare back, though the contact just makes Percy’s cock jerk and twitch.

He’s already set to go again. “I think I might know. Are you sure you aren’t in rut?” Credence asks, making Percy sigh. “I’m on medication to delay that. I can’t afford it during the seasons, while I’m playing, you know?” The other Alpha hums. “Well, in my experience, medicine will only delay the inevitable until your body can’t hold back any longer. I get the sense that maybe it’s just been building up inside, and your system finally beat down the drug in favor of giving you an extremely painful and intense rut.” Credence says calmly. His perfectly sound logic and gentle tones are infuriating. Percy can’t help thinking if he was an omega, he’d just throw Credence down onto his back and fucking mount him until he shut up and stopped making so much sense. Unfortunately that’s not an option, and right now he’d much rather be the one getting mounted. Percy grinds his teeth a little. “Yeah whatever. Just shut up and fuck me.” Credence slaps his ass. 

He goes still. “That’s not very polite, Percy. Try again.” he pushes back into the other Alpha. 

“Please fuck me?” Percy breathes, waiting. Credence must be smiling, it sounds like he is. 

“Alright, but only after a little more prep. You’ve seen my dick in the last few minutes I presume? It’s big.” Percy growls. “Yeah it is baby, yeah. Mine and mine alone.” Credence chuckles. “So possessive, jeez. We just met. This is a one night stand isn’t it? Relax.” Another two fingers later, and Percy is resisting the urge to grind into the mess he’s already made of his bed. Credence hovers on his back, biting his shoulders, his neck, telling him he’s being so good. “Yeah? Fuck me.”

Percy groans again, and Credence sighs. “I suppose I’ll have to, I can’t fist you and let you down.” he goes still. 

“Could you?” He breathes. Credence swallows audibly. “I mean, it’s only one more finger. Lemme see…” He trails off, getting more vaseline, then pushing deeper, making Percy’s vision white out. 

He comes again, this time it’s so hard and long he’s sure he knots and deflates again in the space of three minutes. 

Percy is writhing around on the bed when he returns to full awareness, with Credence actively pinning him down, humping against his ass, where his fist is still buried inside of his ass. 

“God, jesus christ. You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?” Credence asks him, all but a whisper, and Percy nods. 

The other Alpha pulls his hand out, careful and slow, then replaces it with his cock, thrusting in up to the hilt without so much as a word. Credence does groan, and shudder against him, making Percy feel somewhat accomplished, able to please a fellow Alpha, as well as impress him with how much he can take. 

“Are you gonna knot me? Breed me?” Percy grunts, and Credence just whimpers, “No, no I can’t.” Part of that is a lie. Credence _ does _ end up knotting him, and the slight wince at the pain melts away as soon as Percy feels a hand reaching around to stroke him off, he comes from that _ again _ , then feels the other Alpha releasing inside of him, knot emptying, cock spitting out hot ropes of seed. Percy’s never been so _ full _, usually only omegas fuck him, because its not too much.

God help him, he’s going to be in need of something else from now on, after Credence. Percy feels the other Alpha collapsing over him, his full weight pinning him down, and though it should be nothing, it’s almost comforting. 

Credence eventually pushes up and pulls out, leaking jizz everywhere, Percy is certain, laughing to himself, feeling a bit delirious. The other Alpha doesn’t let him lay there in his own semen for very long, yanking him to his feet, dragging him towards the bathroom. “Shower. Come on.” Credence grunts, lifting him up onto his shoulder, so Percy is more leaning on him than being just carried. Underneath the hot spray, Percy feels reinvigorated, and Credence gives him a gentle kiss that turns into something far hungrier. The water gets cool and Credence forces him back into the spray to clean up. 

“You’re next, baby.” Percy almost slurs, half asleep. 

The other Alpha shakes his head, “Not until you’ve had a goddamn nap.” Percy tries to protest, he really does, but Credence towels him off, and throws him back into bed, on the clean half. He feels the sheets pulling away, so Credence is probably wrestling with his laundry machine or something crazy like that, but then he falls asleep. Percy wakes up and there’s someone next to him, so he grabs for them, pulling them closer, across his chest. “Mmmmhmmm.” He says. Credence laughs, and then Percy opens his eyes fully, getting a proper look at the other Alpha. “How long was I out?” “Three hours.” Percy sits bolt upright, and Credence rolls onto his back, grinning up at him. “Shit. I’m the worst host ever. Sorry. What happened?” Credence shrugs. 

“It’s okay. If you consider that a ‘rut’ episode, it’s not bad at all. Usually I sleep for twelve hours after a proper rut satiation. That’s fucking through at least three knots. You did two in less than thirty minutes.” Percy’s nostrils flare. Laundry soap, kitchen smells, Credence is still naked, but he probably got dressed and undressed at some point. 

“Did you... cook?” Percy asks, but the younger Alpha just shakes his head. 

“Nah, you don’t have shit in your fridge. I ordered food in... it’s waiting for whenever you’re ready.” 

Percy settles on top of him, and leans down to kiss him. “Marry me? Never eating again. Not til I’ve fucking made you come three times too. Thank you.” Credence squirms around under him, looking delighted, “I can’t promise anything.”

Percy shakes his head, “Whatever, you’re welcome here anytime, you’re amazing, now let me suck your dick.” 

He glances up before actually putting his mouth on Credence’s cock, and gets a slow nod. Percy sloppily takes in half of the length and almost makes himself choke, but he’s not a quitter, so he keeps going until he absolutely has to stop. Credence’s hands find their way into his close cropped hair, then slide back to cup the back of his neck, and Percy swallows around the massive dick, going lower, until the other Alpha’s pubic hair is tickling his nose. 

He smells like spices and Percy’s shampoo, he kind of loves it. Credence’s thighs start twitching, trying to squeeze closed as Percy gulps and bobs his head faster, until the Alpha is whining, coming suddenly without a knot, just a rush of hot salty cum down the back of his throat. “Oh fuck yeah,” Credence gasps out, melting back into the bed as Percy slowly pulls off of his dick. “Yeah? Good yeah?” Percy asks, even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. Credence nods. He seems out of breath, so Percy doesn’t waste his time making the other Alpha talk, he grabs some vaseline and wets three fingers, carefully feeling between Credence’s legs for his ass. “Mmm yeah, fuck me.” Percy hears. “Soon as I can.”

He promises. Sliding his fingers down the other Alpha’s taint, he thumbs the underside of Credence’s balls and then nudges in one finger, lowering his head to kiss him. Percy feels Credence licking into _ his _ mouth first, before he even thought about breaching the seam of his lips, so he gladly gives the other Alpha a taste of his come on his tongue. Credence opens underneath him like a flower to the sun, legs wide, hole hungry for another finger long before Percy expects it. He spears in three, and Credence moans against him, humping into the empty air. 

“You want me to fuck you like this, or on your stomach baby?” Percy finds himself groaning as he asks, and Credence nods. “Like this please. Wanna feel you on top of me.”

Percy chuckles. “You’ll feel me alright.” He pulls his fingers out and wets over the length of his cock, slicking up to the knot, hoping desperately he won’t accidentally hurt Credence. Percy’s fist guides his dick down against Credence’s hole and he pushes in slowly, feeling how the other Alpha’s body seems to welcome him in, like they were made for this, in a way, to fit together, regardless of classification. Credence’s back arches off the bed and his arms wind around the back of Percy’s neck, urging him in for another kiss while he’s still trying to drive his cock in correctly. “Fuck, okay yeah.” Percy says fuck it, and thrusts in, bottoming out, tasting Credence’s gasp when they kiss, and he starts moving. Rocking in and out and back in again, Percy has a hard time staying up off of Credence’s body, and eventually it seems like the other Alpha doesn’t want him to, so he lowers his full weight down and keeps moving, jerky motions of his hips, burying his cock inside of the tight hot grasping clench of muscle. 

“Oh yeah baby, that’s so good.” Percy groans, and Credence tilts his head up and bites his shoulder. “Sure is Daddy.”

Well if that’s how they’re doing it, okay. Percy leans back enough to push one of Credence’s legs up into his chest, then have an ankle against his shoulder, bending the other Alpha in half properly, and he sees the way it makes his face contort in bliss. Credence comes all over his chest and stomach a half a second later, as Percy is driving himself back inside all the way, and he can see the swell at the base of the other Alpha’s cock. He’s knotting himself without a single fucking touch from this. Percy’s own belly twinges and he thinks he might be about to come again, so fast it makes him dizzy. Giving Credence’s ass another few thrusts, he finally goes still, and gasps aloud, his knot inflating within an instant, locking them together for the briefest moment.

Credence’s throws his head back and moans so loudly Percy is half terrified they’ll be heard through his condo walls, but god, it feels so good to see the other Alpha come _ again _ , this time just a few spurts of whitish clear fluid that smears onto his stomach. His knot deflates a few seconds later, giving Percy a head rush from the force of his orgasm, he has to lay down a little, on top of Credence, shuddering through his comedown, and he feels the other Alpha kissing his cheek, telling him its alright. “That was so good, oh my god.” He’s saying. Percy shivers again, finally able to muster up the strength to pull out, and he’s instantly torn between dragging them into another shower and wanting to fucking put his _ mouth where there’s a rush of white _ between two pale thighs.

Credence lets out a squeak when Percy does exactly that, giving in to his baser urges.

He licks into the fluttering pink pucker, and tastes himself with a heavy dose of lube too, but the way Credence is trembling under his hands ensures him he’s doing something right. 

Percy leaves a decent amount of beard burn on the other Alpha’s taint and even makes him shiver through a secondary orgasm after sucking out his fill of come, as Credence’s shaky hand in his hair assures him, he did a great job. “Fuck.” 

The other Alpha curses, panting from exhaustion, as Percy feels more reinvigorated than ever before. The rut is done. 

He’s finally his old self again. “There’s food right? You hungry?” He asks Credence, who gives him a sleepy kind of nod. “Yeah, yeah I could eat. Thanks.” Percy laughs a little. He’s the one who ordered the food, not Percy. He doesn’t even know what the fuck is out there. “Okay, be right back. You rest up.” Percy scarfs down a plate and a half of the delicious orange chicken, veggies and rice, then brings a plate into the bedroom for Credence. 

He’s still snoozing, so Percy sets it on the bedside table, and edges quietly out of the room. By the time the other Alpha stirs, it’s past midnight, and Percy is just watching trash television, flicking through the channels, putting the remote down when he sees Credence walking over to slump on the couch. “Hey.” He says. “Hey, so, this is awkward, but I kind of told my roommates I’d be out all night. Can I sleep over? I’ll stay on the couch if you want.” Credence says quietly. Percy blinks. “Shit no you won’t. You can sleep in my bed. After that? Jesus christ. I wish I could like… fucking pay you and fuck all my doctors off to some desert island. They suck, they’ve been lying to me, feeding me chemical poison bullshit.” Credence smiles gently. “It’s _ okay _. Percy I’m sure it’s a common practice. It’s not just your doctors. Omegas get steered wrong all the time too.” He nods. “It sucks. But anyway, of course you can stay. I wasn’t kidding, or like in the heat of the moment. You’re literally welcome here anytime. You saved my life. I thought I was going to wrestle the first person I saw in the street, or worse, beg someone for a fuck in the nearest alleyway. Ew.” Percy says. 

Credence laughs. “It’s a bit unsanitary, yes. But hardly the worst thing ever. As long as everyone is consenting?” 

Percy shrugs. “You remember that first day we met? I was literally walking by people and they were pissing themselves. Like that’s how I affected omegas on a _ good _ day. Imagine how bad I would be if I was in rut.” 

Credence sidles closer, and then leans in to whisper in his ear. “You might make your whole team piss themselves on the ice, then where would you be? You’d have to have an orgy, right there.” Percy isn’t sure _ why _ that mental image gives him a boner, but it does. The next thing Percy knows, Credence is on his knees, between his legs, sucking him off, alternating swallowing around his dick with promises to fuck him senseless, and Percy is so on board he comes in sixty seconds.

“Fuck. What have you done to me?” He says, while Credence just smiles, shrugging out of the blanket he’s wrapped around his shoulders. He’s naked underneath. Percy’s mouth goes dry. “I’m never going to let you leave.” he says. Credence smiles, “Good thing you’re rich and in the off season for hockey, I guess, huh?” Percy nods, “Good thing yeah.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> day 31: ** Any combination of the above! **
> 
> a/b/o was never mentioned, shamefully, so that was and is my original day 31 plan.


End file.
